


Comfort

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, M/M, Static, evil!Anti, evil!Marvin, this one accidentally turned out a little kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Aaand finally, it's Chase's turn.
Relationships: Chase/Henrik
Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Comfort

Chase stumbles away from the bar. His vision is swimming and his coordination went out the window ages ago, but he doesn’t care. He’s drunk and can barely put together a single thought, and that’s what he cares about. He had wanted to get black-out drunk, but the bartender had cut him off early, telling him to go home… or something like that. Chase doesn’t understand sign language very well.

His black eye and split lip throb, a painful reminder of the fight he had gotten into the previous night… or was it the night before that? He can’t remember. He just wants to get home and grab some ice for his face before he passes out.

Chase fumbles with his keys until he finds the one to the door and he immediately heads straight to the freezer for an ice pack. He groans in relief at the cool numbness and heads to his couch to pass out, only to see Henrik sitting on the cushions.

The doctor’s brows furrow when he sees Chase’s state. “Chaser, what have you done to yourself?”

The father shrugs. “Bar fight. Got punched.” He falls onto the couch next to Henrik, hissing when the ice pack bumps roughly against his eye. Henrik wraps an arm around him, pulling him over to rest on his shoulder.

Chase sighs. He’s ready to pass out now. He closes his eyes, ice falling out of his hand onto the floor. Henrik shifts his position and gently lowers Chase’s head onto his lap.

“Love you, Hen,” Chase mumbles, drifting off.

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Henrik replies.

Anti glitches into the room, static humming and buzzing.

“How sweet,” he says when he sees Chase. He places his hands on the father’s head, static flowing from his fingers. Chase opens his eyes, pupils wide, and looks up at Henrik with a confused expression.

“It’s alright, Chaser.” Henrik combs his fingers through the father’s hair. “Just let him do it. It feels good, I promise.”

Anti sends little shock waves through the father’s body, and Chase hums happily. His head is still swimming from the alcohol, but the static makes him feel like his senses have been turned up to ten. He groans when Anti gives him a stronger shock, breath hitching, and his eyes roll back into his head. Henrik continues to card his fingers through his hair, and Chase wants to drown in how good everything feels. His head lolls to the side, breaking the connection, and he whines, opening his eyes.

“You’ll get more if you’re a good puppet,” Anti tells him. He glitches the three of them into the apartment, where Marvin is waiting for him. Chase succumbs easily to Marvin’s hypnotism in his malleable state, and when the magician finishes, he really just wants to go to _sleep._

Henrik carries Chase to his room and tucks the father in. Chase yawns, reaching a hand out for the doctor, and Henrik smiles, climbing under the covers with him. The father snuggles up against Henrik, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against the doctor’s chest.

“Go to sleep Chaser,” Henrik says. He looks at the father’s face, and sees that Chase is already asleep, snoring softly.

Henrik closes his own eyes, static buzzing softly in his ears, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If drunk Chase doesn't make sense, it's because I don't know how the alcohol works.
> 
> Also, Anti doesn't actually need Chase, but he'd rather not hear Henrik constantly asking about Chase.
> 
> Requests are open on my tumblr! https://scubacatwoman.tumblr.com/  
> Rules:  
> I need some kind of prompt & the ego(s)  
> No smut  
> No reader x ego  
> I'm allowed to refuse a request
> 
> Also, do leave comments! Comments help writers improve their writing and they also help motivate writers to continue what they do.


End file.
